Reality becomes the dream
by anv1190
Summary: A soldier finds herself in the wrong place in the wrong time. Can Raven trust someone who appeared from thin air and saved her? Can Clarke talk Lexa into letting the women stay under her protection until they figure out her story? My own story and character focusing around the 100 gang and Trikru. A little adventure, love and humor along the way. Give it a try...


Chapter 1.

Trees. The first of my senses to reconnect my mind to body, hearing the soft breeze in the trees. I take a deep breathe trying to regain any remnants of real life, only to be torn away as the the very breathe I take, burns my chest with an audible wheeze. I guess its safe to say a broken rib or two judging by the radiating fire consuming my chest at the moment. The pain sparks my brain into full speed as I try to take in inventory that is my body and its entirety. My first realization is Im lying face down in what I can only assume is grass, the scratchy yet soft patch dampening my cloths and itching my face. I tense my muscles to register any feeling, or lack there of, before my attempt to move. Refusing to open my eyes just yet for fear of what I might see, scared to gauge what situation I put myself in now. Im having an inner monologue with myself at this point; "what the hell happened" "Why am I lying on the ground" "Please for the love of _GOD_ , let my cloths still be on"…

Moment of truth, I tell myself. I take note of how stiff my body feels while trying to lift my body in a push-up motion, only to fail miserably as my arms start to shake and give out to adding pressure on my already burning lungs. My breathe, again, leaves my body with the force as if somebody punched me.. and trust me, I know that feeling.

"Well that sucked" I gasped out loud to myself.

I decided to lay for a few moments longer, like I had a choice, and tried to regain my breathe again. My mind still fuzzy of the events playing before me. I roll myself onto my back and run my hands down my face smearing the dirt and sweat further with a heavy sigh.

"moment of truth", I tell myself as I cautiously drag my hands further down past my collar bone yearning for the feel of fabric, and _hallelujah_ we have a shirt people! I shut my eyes and eagerly fist bump the air only to completely regret when a shot of pain consumes me _again_.

"ugh! son of a…." I directly clutch my right side and blow out a ragged breath trying to calm my racing heart and dull the pain.

"well then, moving onto plan B Hunter. Sit here and figure out what the hell is going on!" trying to rewind my mind to the last moment I actually remember was a mission in itself. I get bits and pieces of broken buildings, burned out cars and fire and bursting light and…. Sammie and Tank! I remember their faces in the flash of light and then nothing. Everything just ends. I clamp my palms over my eyes and groan. What is going on?! I feel tears stinging my eyes but not willing them to shed. Now is not the time to be weak, now is the time to be strong and keep moving forward even if the destination is unknown.

—-

"Clarke! Clarke will you wait up!" Raven shouts trying to gain the blondes attention.

Clarke slows her pace and looks back with a smirk, "Whats wrong Reyes? Cant keep up!"

"Um obviously not Griffin! Raven states like its the most obvious thing in the world, pointing to her leg encompassed by a stiff brace. "Where are we going that you are in such a rush?" Raven brushes the sweat off her brow as she tries to catch her breathe.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends sass but knew Raven had a point. She couldn't help the adrenaline and sense of adventure after last nights storm and flash of light she witnessed some where close in the woods. She didn't know if she was the only person in Arkadia to witness it, but she was gonna make sure to be the first to discover it. She could of sworn she saw something like a shooting star falling into the woods. After all this time could there be more survivors from the Ark? Why had it taken so long for this ship to finally fall to Earth? How did it survive for so long? All these thoughts clouding her head she hadn't realized she picked up her pace again.

"Clarke! Seriously!? I going to kick your ass when I catch you! Raven huffed in irritation. For the love of God women, tell me where we are going?!" Raven tried to pick up her pace to an almost gallop in order to keep her blonde haired friend within sight. "I don't know how Lexa puts up with this girl" Raven murmurs under her breathe.

"I heard that!" Clarke shouts over her shoulder once again slowing her pace to a stop for Raven to catch up. "First off Lexa finds it endearing and calls me cute" Clark states matter of factly sticking out her tongue "And secondly, last night during the storm I saw something when lighting struck out here last night"

"Something like what?" Raven asked

"Something like… I don't know, a shadow or something. Maybe a ship, Im not sure but I know something fell out here and Im going to find it." the blonde said.

"wow wow, hold up!" Raven groaned holding up her hands. "You mean to tell me you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to go find _something_ you may or may not have seen? ugh! The Commander is gonna be so mad at me…"

Clarke came to a halt and turned around with a raised eyebrow "Why?"

With eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring Raven growled "because Im going to make the future Mrs. Commander disappear in the deep dark scary woods!" Claaaaaarkkeee, Id much rather be sleeping then trampling through the cold night on a treasure hunt!"

Clark giggled and made her way over to Raven grabbing her arm and draping it over her shoulders for the brunette to take some weight off her leg. "Jeez Ray you're so dang grumpy these days" Raven huffed and shoved Clarke. "in all honesty though Raven, I brought you because if it is a ship or something mechanical who better to bring then the smartest person I know when it comes to this stuff. I also figured you could have dibs on the scraps before anyone else." Clarke smiles an exaggerated smile to help persuade her point.

"Such a sweet talker you are Griffin, the Commander must just swoon over you huh?"

"Shut up Ray. So are you going to help me or not? Ill help you walk back if yo.."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh, fine! You are right to have me and my huge brain come with you. Just slow it down a little will ya? We are farther out then normal and if I lose you, Im going to lose my shit if someone pops of the creepy trees and kills me. I will haunt you for the rest of your life Griffin." Raven glares at Clarke making her terror come off as a threat. "Are we at least close? I sorta need to pee."

Clarke rolled her eyes again and started moving forward with Raven. Im not 100% sure but I think we are about half a mile away, and you are like a child sometimes! I told you to go before we lef-" there was a loud rusting in the trees close by startling the girls from their bickering.

"Ummm what was th-" Raven whispered only to lose track of that thought as an arrow came inches away from her face penetrating the tree behind them.

Both girls immediately made eye contact, breathing seemed to stop completely.

Another rustle caught their attention to their left where a large figure came out about 50 ft away with another arrow at the ready.

"Run!" Clark snapped Raven out of her daze when her arm tightened her hold around the brunettes torso and started to move them the opposite way of the large warrior. Raven tried her absolute hardest to keep pace with Clarke, unfortunately her leg decides at that very moment to spasm and seize as Raven fell forward from intense pain. Stumbling forward Clark tried to double back. She caught sight of the brooding warrior chasing after them, and to make things worse anther two flanking him. 'Raven, get up, there right behind us!" Clark panicked. She tried to rush to Ravens' aide only to jump back as another arrow passed her head. She could hear the snaps of the other strings from their bows. Clarke was flooding with panic knowing she couldn't just leave Raven, she only had one option. Watching as her closest friend struggled to her feet clearly out of breathe she had to do something, anything. Clarke pulled out her reliable pistol from her waistband firing two quick shots in the direction of her enemy.

"Get out of here Clarke! I cant outrun them, my leg.. its numb" Raven all but rushed out knowing her friend would never leave her.

"NO! Im going to draw them away from you enough to hide!" Clark heard the men start towards them again and aimed for the closet one and pulled the trigger. It was a a perfect shot to his abdomen. The other two scattered out of sight.

"I am not taking the rap for you to do something as stupid as being bate! Lexa will behead me herself if anything happened to you! Please Clarke just run! Give me the gun and Ill try and hold them off while you run and get help!" Help, that was a good two miles away, Raven knew this much. With the caliber of the blondes gun she was hoping the piercing sound alone would draw the attention in Arkadia.

With an aggravated sigh Clarke took aim for the next warrior she took sight on. With a quick pull of the trigger she hit her target in the right shoulder. "Shit. Get ready to run Raven! Ill take care of the other two and come back for you!" Without another work Clark took off in the direction they came hoping the men would follow her.

"CLARKE!" Raven tried to shout after her friend. "Damn that stubborn women!" Raven managed to stand on her own to feet and tried to rub out her seizing muscle. She could hear the shots ringing out in the distance igniting her drive to run and hide like Clarke ordered. The brunette took off in the opposite direction to take cover in the trees and wait it out. Not 5 feet after she made it to the thick trees did an arrow whiz by her head stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned her head to see the massive warrior of a man taking chase on her. In sheer panic Raven picked up pace blocking out the searing pain in her leg. She came upon thicker brush and steep hills knowing any fall now would result in some serious injuries. Thats it! She needed to lead this beast near and hopefully somehow, some way push his hulking ass down the rocky ledges. Raven weaved through the high grass and towering trees with the result of sneaking up from behind. She saw an opening in the distance figuring the warrior would follow in order for her to put this plan into place. She could here arrows whirling and snapping around her, "this better freaking work. Im to pretty to die!" Raven grunted out losing her breathe. She was peaking the clearing and just beyond that was the cliff. With a quick glance back to spot her attacker she felt her body collide with a hard object….

—-

"Ok…. ok, I got this" I pep myself up as I stand on shaky legs, readying to pull my hand away from the tree anchoring me steady. I blow out a the breathe I didn't realize I was holding as I now standing and gaining my bearings. I took notice to the ledge about 20 feet away. Thats my target. Hopefully its high enough Im able to get a clearer image of just exactly where it is I.. landed? I heard a loud bang in the clearing capturing my full attention. I craned my neck to glance being me, waiting for another bang. I concentrate anther another two shots even farther away. Even with the knowledge the gun fire seems to be moving away from me, adrenaline took its tool willing me to get my ass moving once and for all. I tentatively let go of the tree I have a death grip on and plant my feet solidly digging my heels into the soft dirt. One second Im smirking thinking I conquered the world with all the effort it took to stand only to be tackled hard on the right side by what I assumed was a damn bear, landing on top of me, yet AGAIN taking that hard earned air from my lungs.

"seriously" I groan out feeling the body stiffen on top of me…


End file.
